Kadar the slut
by Tangerine Catnip
Summary: it's summer time in California and the boys are on vacation. Kink meme fill, prompt: Kadar in a bikini. Modern AU, slash, and cross-dressing. Beware
1. Chapter 1: Shaun

Kadar's mouth opened in a silent scream. The hot liquid was everywhere, raining down on his bare back as it poured from the showerhead, and then running off his tan skin in small rivers of clear chlorinated 21st century water.

His toes flexed against the tile as he braced himself, palms pressed flat on the slippery walls of the shower cubical. The action came just in time for the second thrust, this time Kadar moaned out loud earning a smirk from his partner. Kadar allowed his fingers to slide down the wall, bending over even farther, unable to hide his pleasure when the new angle allowed the rock hard cock to slide even deeper inside. So deep that he could feel the penetration all the way up in his abdomen.

Kadar's whole body convulsed as the head brushed against his love spot. The rush of euphoria making the younger unintentionally tighten around the other's organ.

"Bloody hell, you're so fucking tight" the elder growled in his oh-so-sexy British accent as Kadar arched into his next thrust.

"Shhhaaun~"

Kadar purred out his partner's name the sound echoing around the abandoned changing room as another direct hit to his prostate sent his mind reeling. The firm hold on his hips tightened as Shaun shifted the pace from quick and short to slow and deep. Sheathing himself fully in Kadar's willing ass with every stroke. Kadar's hands balled into fists his arms bending a little so he could rest his head against the wall Shaun was fucking him into.

The hot explosion of cum between his legs caught Kadar almost completely off guard and he bit back a soft whimper as he felt the warm liquid fill him up. Some even flowing passed Shaun's cock and dripping down the backs of his legs.

A strong hand reached forward and closed around Kadar's own aching need. Sliding up and down in rough strokes till Kadar was forced to spend himself. The stream of white gold poured out all over the tiled floor, quickly washed away by the rushing water.

Exhausted, Shaun leaned against the opposite wall. Teeth clenching slightly as he rocked his hips back a final time, pulling out of the wet warmth. Kadar groaned softly as the pleasant intrusion was removed. Giving his hips an experimental shake making sure that everything had shifted back into place.

Kadar was about to stand back up when a wet arm slipped around his equally soaked midsection. Turning him around and clutching him to a pail chest. Kadar looked up at the British male. His wet, short red hair was sticking to his scalp his eyes half lidded with post orgasm fatigue. For a moment Kadar found himself reflecting on how different Shaun looked without his glasses.

Shaun sighed heavily, tightening his hold on the younger just a little before commenting; "that was fucking brilliant." Kadar hummed his agreement, reaching up around Shaun's shoulders and nuzzling into his neck.

"Kadar!"

Suddenly the younger's body when stiff in Shaun's arms. A sense of annoyance taking over as he recognized his brother's voice. Kadar frowned and looked up at Shaun lifting his index finger and pressing it lightly on the others lips.

Shaun nodded to show he understood. Kadar smiled his thanks and went back to cuddling the other hoping his brother would just go away.

"Kadar, I know you're in here, I heard you moaning. Hell, I think half the beach fucking heard!"

The Syrian male's mouth switched into dissatisfied frown. He rolled his eyes at Shaun, leaning up to give him a goodbye kiss on the lips murmuring an excuse of "sorry love, I gotta go" before moving out of the other's arms.

Shaun watched as he stepped out into the small vestibule of the walled off shower. Wrapping one of the white towels around his waist, then slipping around the curtain as he walked out to face his elder brother.

Malik was violently pacing around the shower area and spotted his kin the second he stepped out. Not allowing his brother a second look, Kadar hurried passed him hoping to draw the attention away from Shaun. He really didn't need another sermon on how bad his taste in men was. Luckily Malik followed and he was able to lead him all the way across the locker room before the lecture began.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing?"

Kadar leaned over to one of the lockers and twisted the combination lock. It fell open in his hand in seconds. He stared balefully over his shoulder at his enraged brother "having un-protected anal sex in public with someone I just met." He answered bluntly.

The brashness had the desired effect. Malik was left speechless for a few blissful seconds while Kadar took the bottom half of his swimsuit out of the locker. Tying the scanty black string bikini bottom around his hips.

"And you don't see a problem with that?" Malik asked defiantly. Hands on his hips posing just like an angry house wife.

"Nope" Kadar shrugged running the towel over his chest to remove the last of the water droplets. "You should try it sometime brother. Maybe it would help you loosen up." he added. Locating his shorts and sitting on a nearby bench to help in his efforts to put them on.

Malik decided not to take a rise at the last comment and instead switched tactics. "Listen, you can't keep going on like this." "Why can't I?" the younger questioned just managing to zip up his shorts and get to his feet.

Malik momentarily ignored the fact that Kadar's shorts ended far above his knees and were cut low enough to show off the v-lines that led to his crotch and instead explained that "it's a matter of dignity Kadar. No one will respect you if you're having sex with every second man you meet. You need to form loving, lasting, connections. Not just- What the fuck are you wearing?"

Kadar looked up from the mirror he was using to tie on his matching bikini top. "What does it look like?" he answered adjusting the cups so they sat flat on his chest. Displaying the corona beer logo in gold and black across each small triangle of fabric.

Malik was once again lost for words. At least until Kadar turned around to face himself in the glass, and the elder brother spotted something on the younger's lower back that made him leap clear out of his skin.

An Image of two interlocking male gender symbols, superimposed into the center of a flaming heart, was imprinted on Kadar's skin. The owner of the tattoo rolled his eyes again at the dramatic reaction.

"Don't have a fit Malik. It's just airbrush, aka not permanent." He explained. "You are not going out like that!" Malik shot back, no longer bothering to be civil. "Says you" Kadar chided. Smirking humorlessly at his brother as he added the Pièce de résistance. A Designer Dress Belt sporting an over-sized, rhinestone coated, belt buckle in the shape of a hot pink kiss mark and a pair of high heeled stiletto pumps.

He slipped on the last two accessories and made for the door. Only to find his brother standing resolutely in his path. That's when Kadar's cool defiant attitude snapped, angry words flowing off his lips.

"Why don't you just fuck off Malik? It's my fucking life! I don't need you hovering over my shoulder telling me how to live. It's my body, and I can do whatever I want with it!"

"So what am I supposed to do Kadar? Sit here and watch you throw away your life?" Malik retorted his voice also growing louder with rage.

"You can mind your own god-damn business that's what!" Kadar lashed out. Malik threw up his hands in exasperation, turning his back to his brother. "You know what? Fine. If you want to be a low life whore, far be it from me to try and stop you." He asserted waving Kadar away dismissively.

Finally listening to him for once, Kadar Stormed away. Stomping so hard on the stone floor it was a miracle the thin heels on his shoes didn't break. Malik sighed to himself as the locker-room door banged shut behind his sibling.

The elder brother rested his head in his hands and muttered "nice one Malik" Sighing deeply once more as he wondered hopelessly about what he was going to do about his brother. That is until a noise made Malik Look over his shoulder at a wet and awkward Shaun, who was just in the process of getting dressed. Malik narrowed his eyes scowl returning to his lips.

* * *

The California sunshine hit Kadar's shoulders. It's warm kiss sapping away the bitterness that coursed like venom through his veins. "Stupid Malik, what does he know?" Kadar thought to himself, pushing the whole experience to the back of his mind. Today was going to be a perfect day and he wasn't going to let his stick-in-the-mud brother ruin it for him.

Kadar flicked a stray black strand of hair from his eyes as he scanned the beach. Taking in the simmering blue waves and the glimmering white sand, which was far too perfect to be natural. Then up passed the cabana's that lined the beach, each offering a water-resistant daybed that provided a comfy place for the guests to lie on, then back over to the main buildings of the resort.

That's when he spotted the two males standing by the steps separating the pool area from the beach. Kadar's sibling-caused annoyance shattered completely when he recognized the elder of the two. Stopping for a second to double check his outfit was perfect, Kadar begun to make his way over. However he had only gotten so far as his first step into the sand when he realized why girls never wore high heels to the beach.

Kadar struggled to keep his balance as the heel of his shoe sunk into the loosely packed sand. Thankfully, he still had one foot on the wood to help him pry the other free and he managed to make it back to solid ground before he fell.

Once his footing was regained, Kadar tried again. This time stopping to remove his shoes before stepping onto the beach. Holding them loosely in his left hand as he walked across the warm sand.

* * *

Desmond leaned against the banister casually, making sure that his bare back didn't come in contact with the hot metal as he took a long gulp from a green beer bottle. The frosty container sweating in his palm as the cold insides worked against the warm summer air.

He Looked back up to his uncle who's attention seemed to have been drawn away from the conversation and was focused solely on this Arabian chick that was walking toward them. That in itself wouldn't normally be that strange as she was definitely smoking hot, but last time he checked Alty didn't swing that way.

It was only after processing this thought that Desmond took a close enough second look to realize that- (A) there wasn't anything holding up that bikini top and (B) she was lacking any form of feminine curves.

But by that time sh- er… he was close enough to be in earshot, so Desmond bit back his confused questions and watched incredulously as Altaïr reached out to take the new arrival's free hand. He smiled in response, walking strait into Altaïr's arms and engaging the elder in a passionate lip lock.

Desmond's beer bottle almost slipped from his finger's as he took in the sight of the two making out, and even from over here he could tell their was tongue, a lot of tongue.

The younger lifted his right leg a little as he leaned into Altaïr, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Altaïr responded by slipping his fingers into the other's short black hair. A movement Desmond could only assume was meant to allow him to slip his tongue even farther down his throat. Altaïr's fingers hooked into the belt loops of the Daisy dukes, pulling the youth's hips flush against his. White and red swim trunks meeting light blue denim.

It was at this point that Desmond managed to tear his eyes away. Taking another sip of his drink in a vain attempt to combat that fact his body temperature seemed to have gone up by a good few degrees in recent minutes.

It took five more long moments before the sounds of meeting lips dyed back down and Altaïr finally saw fit to introduce the newcomer.

"Desmond this is Kadar, Kadar this is my nephew Desmond"

"He looks a lot like you" Kadar observed giving Desmond a once over, eyes lingering on the crotch of his swimsuit.

"Er... hi, nice to meet you" Desmond greeted. Then turning to Altaïr he asked "is this your boyfriend?" Altaïr shook his head and sighed. "I wish, but sadly one man is not enough to sate this adorable concubine"

"Oh-" Desmond begun but was cut off as Kadar moved from Altaïr's side and begun to invade his personal space. "You really do resemble your uncle" Kadar repeated placing the palm of his hand lightly to Desmond's chest.

"Well then, I'll give you two some time to get to know each other." Altaïr remarked turning to leave. Desmond watched him go uncertainly, but as a hand slid teasingly over his lower stomach his focus snapped back to the alluring blue eyed male who was fiddling suggestively with the drawstring of his swim trunks.


	2. chapter 2: Desmond

Kadar suddenly stopped and circled back around Desmond. Stepping closer to the bartender and pressing the fingertips of his right hand to his uncovered chest. Desmond took a few slow steps backward following Kadar's lead as he was glided towards one of the cabanas.

Kadar's eyes didn't stray from Desmond's as he took purposeful steps forward. Adding just a little swagger to his step. Making sure to cross one foot in front of the other so his hips swayed appealingly in his denim short shorts. The effect was not lost on Desmond whose focus suddenly trailed far south of those purposeful cobalt eyes.

Kadar suddenly placed both his hands on Desmond's chest and delivered a firm push. off-balancing him and causing his fall back onto the soft daybed that the cabana housed. Desmond looked up in bewilderment at the straw and wicker ceiling before he figured out what had happened and sat up.

Kadar had his back to the other. Slowly drawing the curtains that formed the cabana's walls cutting them off from the bustling beach. The light in the room dimmed as the sun's rays were forced to filter through the thick material. Kadar took a few more of those sexy steps back towards his latest hook-up. Pushing Desmond back down on the bed as he straddled his hips, sitting daintily on the other's crotch.

Not missing a beat, Kadar glided Desmond's hand to his rhinestone belt buckle. Leaving Desmond to fiddle with the flashy accessory as he begun unfastening the drawstring on his swimsuit. It only took a minute before Kadar had untied it and hooked his fingers under the lose swim trunks exposing Desmond's hardened manhood to the summer air.

"Yummy" Kadar purred licking his lips. Standing up from Desmond for just long enough to remove his stupidly tight hiphuggers and untie his string bikini bottom before settling back down. This time however he sat with his back to Desmond. Giving him a lovely view of the younger's ass posed just above his stiff cock.

Kadar leaned forward. his weight resting on his left forearm. Looking back through his spread legs as he reached over. his right hand taking hold of Desmond's rod then carefully guiding it to his entrance. As soon as he felt the hot cock-tip press into him Kadar removed his hand. lowering his hips slowly, biting his lip as he impaled himself on the throbbing organ. Thankfully the process was made much easier by the simple fact this wasn't his first time today. (Or indeed in the last two hours)

Kadar let out a deep sigh of relief as his butt rested once more on Desmond's hips the full girth of the bartender buried inside. He slumped forward again taking a few more deep breaths as he grew accustom to the feeling.

Desmond didn't seem to mind. He had just discovered that the tattoo on Kadar's back had an extension that even his daisy dukes weren't low cut enough to reveal. A long Intertwining tribal design crossed over the length of his butt meeting in the middle to make a distinct point where the ass cheeks separated. Forming what could only be described as an arrow pointing directly at where he and Kadar became one.

Kadar straitened up rocking his hips experimentally against Desmond's taking a sharp intake of breath as the solid cock moved inside him. He repeated the motion but this time a couple of degrees to the left, enjoying how much control he had.

Kadar sat up straight again and glanced back over his shoulder at Des who seemed to be obsessed with running his fingers over the lines of his tattoo. Kadar recaptured the other's attention by tilting his tight abdomen. Desmond's brown eyes flicking back up to his as he asked "ready?" He nodded.

Kadar lifted his butt, letting half of Desmond slide free before snapping his hips back down. Desmond's soft moan was all the endearment Kadar needed to duplicate the motion. This time letting it go all the way to the tip before coming back down. Slowly becoming accustom to Desmond's length, learning just how far to move on the upward thrusts. Desmond's hands held Kadar's hips gingerly, helping him work into the repetitive motion, that once achieved had both partys gasping and moaning.

Kadar lifted his arms above his head, locking them behind his neck. Stretching out his body to ease some of the tension from the consistent shifting of his hips. His knees were starting to hurt a little, but now that Desmond was getting more into it he stated thrusting in time with Kadar's riding. Easing the strain of the younger was feeling from doing all the work.

As Desmond continued to fuck Kadar he found that he couldn't keep his eyes off how his ass bobbed up and down on his rod. Gliding in and out, every detail of how he was penetrating the younger clearly visible. Desmond Let his hands slide up Kadar's hips, running along his sides as they rocked together. loving the feel of the soft sun-kissed skin under his hands.

Kadar shifted into a more steady circular motion, groaning as he found his pleasure spot. He mimicked the movement and was rewarded by another wave of red hot bliss. His already labored breathing turned into straggled gasps and moans as he made Desmond's cock hit it over and over again.

Desmond winced as Kadar got tighter and tighter around him. The younger's whole body shaking from the ecstasy he was enacting upon himself.

Desmond's Hand's clenched around Kadar's middle, his nails involuntarily digging into the supple skin of his rider as he came. Kadar's threw his head back as he joined Desmond somehow keeping his pace throughout his orgasm. Thanking god that the mattress of the daybed was white.

Kadar lifted his hips one last time and rolled off Desmond. Taking long deep breaths that contrasted with the erratic beating of his heart. It was a good ten minutes before either man had the strength to move, and even then it was just one of the two rolling over and wrapping his arms around a bikini clad torso.

* * *

Kadar's eyes opined lazily. Vaguely, he wondered how long he had been sleeping but decided that whatever the answer it would have the same conclusion, he needed to get up. Kadar carefully extricated himself from the comforting arms of his most recent lover. That was fun, but he had a lot to do today and as nice as it was, he couldn't spare time to catnap with Des.

Kadar quickly re-dressed briefly considering how constantly removing and struggling back into his skin-tight shorts was going to get annoying. But once the material was clamped firmly around his buttocks Kadar's mind was back into the same old track, and this time he had an idea of who his next conquest would be. With any luck he would soon be adding a sexy Italian to his little black book.

* * *

A/N

Good lord, I just realized that only the first and the last chapter of this will have any plot... sry?


End file.
